Never trust an Actor
by Fahrenheit.Eaton
Summary: There is an Actor at the Montecito but Mike dosent Trust him, Cooper has a strange past with one of Mikes Friends. Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1

_**Las Vegas**_

__

**Never trust an Actor**

**Chapter 1**

_It was 6:23am and the sun had just started to rise, Danny woke up and saw Delinda still sleeping, he tried climbing out of bed without waking her and went to turn the alarm off, "Hey, you ok?" Delinda sat up and wiped her eyes._

_Danny stopped and then sat beside her and put his hand on her head "Hey honey... how long you been up"._

_"Couldnt sleep... My heads still hurting" She started to get out of bed.  
"No, no no no no... don't try getting up... you just rest today, you want something" He gets her back into bed._

_"No, you go to work... I'll be fine, I'll ring if theres a problem" She smiles and closes her eyes and he kisses her on her head then starts to get dressed when his phone rings._

_"Hello" He answers while doing his belt on his pants._

_"Hey, you still at home?" Mike asked._

_Delinda sat up "who is it?"_

_"Mike... anyway yeah, why" Danny looked around for his tie._

_Mike searched in a name on his computer "You no that Actor we hired to film for the Montecito..."_

_"Yeah" Danny sat on the side of his bed and Delinda leaned on his shoulder._

_"I searched him in the computer and he has a massive criminal record... Rape, Burgulary, Assault... you want me to carry on?"_

_"Nah... I'll come down and sort it out and see if hes a real actor?" Danny started doing his tie.  
"Danny... I'm not bothered about that, its just... He's poisoned Delinda"._

_**72 Hours Earlier**_

_It was 11:27am and Sam came into the Montecito with her eyes Darting around the room until she saw Piper and ran over to her, "Hey, has the Actor arrived yet" Sam got out her phone and started punching in a number.  
"Umm... not that I no off... umm... Danny might no" Piper smiled.  
"Yeah I knew you wouldnt..." she waits for someone to answer the phone. "Hi, Danny its Sam"  
"yeah, what you want" Danny watched her on surveilance.  
"Wheres the actor... hes supposed to be a big gambler" she grinned at Piper and Piper rolled her eyes and flickered her eyelashes and walked of.  
"He dosent get here till half eleven" Danny put his feet up on the table.  
She looked at her watch "its half past now... oh nevermind he just walked in" she put the phone down and scurried over to him._

_"Hi... hello, excuse me" She tapped him on the shoulder and the guy turned around and smiled.  
"Can I help you?" He smiled flirtatiously gazing with love._

_"Hi, I'm Samantha Marquez I'm going to be your casino host for this week" She grinned widely.  
"Casino host... I'm here to film, not to play... unless you want to be played" he licked his lips.  
She laughed nervously "no... anyway, I heard you like to gamble"_

_"I do... yes, I do... its just I'm too busy with the filming for now" he chews his lips._

_"ok, well I'll see you later... umm" Sam paused thinking of his name._

_"John McClarren... you want an autograph" He clasped his hands together._

_"No thanks" she scowled and walked over to Piper. "He is a pig"_

_"What?" Piper turned around._

_"He is a filthy rich pig... I've never even heard of an actor called McClarren" She folded her arms snarling at him._

_"I have... I was reading an article or something and they didnt describe him like that" Piper tilted her head and she squinted at him._

_Mike walked into the Security room and leaned over a chair. "Hey, what you doing"_

_"Oh hey, Sam was just looking for that Actor, she seems pretty interested in him" Danny turned around in his chair and stretched out his legs._

_"yeah, she would be... anything happening on the floor" Mike walked over to the monitors._

_"well apart from the filming, I think todays going to be quiet" Danny stood up and walked out of the room._

_"Oh hey Mike, a note was left in your office" Mitch looked up at Mike._

_"ok, thanks Mitch" Mike started walking to his office._

_"No problem" Mitch carried on typing in his computer, Mike sat down at his desk and opened the letter and starting reading:_

_**Mike,**_

**_I no it has been a long time since we last talked, and I doubt you want to see me, but please I need you to help me its important, if you will meet me I will be at the Montecito in Mystique at 12:00._**

**_Love, Maria x_**

_Mike put the letter down and looked at his watch, It was 11:41am, he walked over to the monitors and looked at Mystique._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Danny came to the Casino floor and saw Delinda come out of Mystique, he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek "Hey, you ok"_

_"yeah, Sam just called I'm just going to see what she wants" Delinda smiled._

_"ok, she probably wants you to meet the new Actor" Danny patted her on the shoulder and then walked into Mystique, Delinda found Sam talking to Mr and Mrs Thomas her Client._

_"Ok so is that all you want" Sam smiled and tilted her head._

_"Yes thank you Sam, will you be there" Mr Thomas asked her and Delinda came over._

_"Delinda..." she drags her away "Mr and Mrs Thomas wants a Buffet and a party for there anniversary in Mystique tomorrow"_

_"wait, tomorrow... I need to plan and..." Delinda starts but Sam interupts._

_"don't give me details, just can you do it or not" Sam whispers._

_"yes I can do it, why you whispering" Delinda squints in confusion._

_"just... nevermind" Sam walks back over to The Thomas' "yes it will be ready for tomorrow and I will be there" Sam smlies and they walk off._

_"Is that all you wanted me for, Danny says theres a new Actor, want to introduce me" Delinda claps her hands and grins._

_"No" Sam walks of._

_"What... what you mean No" Delinda follows her._

_"I dont like him, Hes a pig... I dont want to no what part hes got in the film" Sam frowns._

_"why what did he do" Delinda asked._

_"Ok you want to no what he did" Sam stops and turns around "he just has this thing about him... and he was flirting with me" Sam sat down on a stool at an empty blackjack table._

_"oh come on Sam, not every guy you meet flirts with you" Delinda sits next to her._

_"he asked me if I wanted to be played" Sam looks at Delinda._

_"oh... well, where is he" Delinda looked around._

_"over there" Sam points near the Elevators and Delinda goes over to him._

_Mike looked around Mystique looking for Maria when someone patted him on the back "hey Mike, what you doing" Danny grinned and shrugged his shoulders._

_"oh hey... nothing, just... nothing" Mike looked around again "well am just... going back up... surveilance room"_

_"yeah, ok" Danny nodded his head and walked of, and Mike saw Maria and walked over to her._

_"Maria" Mike leaned forward._

_"Mike, look am sorry for..." she started._

_"look just tell me what you want" he sat down facing her._

_"you do remember, what happened... wasnt my fault, look... I was framed, and I have proof" Maria got out her phone._

_"your telling me, everything wasnt you, the burgulary, the assaults... the death of my friend" Mike started to cry and his lip started to tremble._

_"look, I got out of prison a few weeks back... and I didnt want to contact you until I was sure but... here" she passes him her phone._

**_September, 7 1995_**

**_January, 17 1996_**

**_April, 13 1996_**

**_May, 4 1996_**

**_August, 9 1996_**

_"all them dates, they all had something in common... a man named Philip Tinmore was there each time, he framed me" she took back the phone._

_"there just dates, wheres the proof" Mike asked and she searched threw her phone again and passed it him and there was some pictures of the time of the incidents of him planting the evidence of her. "well... this is good, but this man looks familiar"_

_"thats the Actor you got in the Montecito" she mentioned._

_"what, really, I'll give this in right away" Mike stands up._

_"No... look, this is only little evidence... wait until he tries doing something again and catch him in the act" she nods._

_"ok... I'll search his criminal record now..." he tries leaving again._

_"not the name he is using for an Actor... his real name" She tells him._

_"I no" He leaves and heads up to surveilance. "Mitch... search the name Philip Tinmore in the computer"_

_"Philip Tinmore... criminal record, Burgulary, Assault" He tells Mike._

_"I no... but why did he never get arrested... I think, he Framed Maria and he got let off" Mike puts his hands on his waist._

_"who is he" Mitch asks._

_"the Actor filming in the Montecito" Mike searchs something in the computer._

_"shall I get Danny to..." Mike starts._

_"No, this is between you and me... I'll sort it" Mike says and exits surveilance and goes to the casino floor. "hey..." he shouts over the Actor. "hey, you are?"_

_"John McClarren, may I help you" He turns around._

_"I just wanted to ask you... can I have your autograph" Mike got a pen and paper._

_"Yeah, sure" he takes the pen and paper and signs it. "there you are"_

_"thanks, thats great" he recieves the pen and paper and then goes into Mystique looking for Maria. "hey Maria, do you have like anything he has written or anything that I can compare with this" Mike asks her._

_"umm, I'll check and get back to you" she leaves Mystique._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_It was 7:07pm and they where just finishing up for filming and Piper went and talked to the Actor, "so how was your first day at the Montecito"_

_"it was good, we are doing another scene tomorrow here and then I think thats all were doing for the casino" he told her._

_"ok well do you need anything" Piper smiled._

_"no not really... well" he grinned._

_"what" she began to frown._

_"would you like dinner tonight" He asked._

_"I'm married" she showed hi her finger._

_"no, not like that, just friendly chat" his eyes grew._

_"no" she walks of and Delinda walks past her._

"hey John" she leaned against a slot machine

_"hey Delinda, how are you" he sat down at a slot machine and inserted a coin._

_"am good... bored... but good" she smiled._

_Maria entered the Montecito and looked around for Mike, he saw her on surveilance and went down to meet her. "hey you get anything"_

_"No sorry Mike, I tried I really did, I spent all day" she sat down "I'm tired"_

_"look you go home for now" Mike sat next to her._

_"I cant, I moved to LA quite abit ago and dont have anywhere to go here" she put her head down on the table._

_"I'll get you a suite" he stood up and walked over to reception._

_Danny walked over to Delinda "hey babe" he kisses her on the cheek "hey Mr McClarren" he shakes his hand._

_"hey, call me John" he puts a coin in the slot machine._

_"you want me to get you a blackjack table or anything" Danny asked._

_"No thanks... me and Delinda was just going to go out for a meal... is that ok" he pressed a button on the slot._

"Nah, I get of at nine" Danny puts his hands in his pockets.

"we'll wait" he turned around in the seat.

"no, you go" Danny was just about to walk of.

"bye honey" she kisses him, Danny walks up to surveilance and sits down.

"you tired" Mitch turns around in his wheelchair.

"yeah, abit" Danny puts his hands over his face and Cooper enters.

"tired Danny" Cooper puts his hands in his pockets.

"What... oh, no... no, I was just getting back to work" Danny stood up.

"you can go home now Danny" Cooper walks over to a monitor.

"what... umm, ok... see you tomorrow" Danny exits the surveilance room.

"do you no this girl Mike is with" Cooper leans closer to the monitor.

"No" Mitch looks at the Monitor "why, has she done something"

"Not yet" Cooper leaves the room.

Mike went to room 2134 and Knocked on the door and waitied for an answer, Mike waited and then knocked again and the door suddenly opened. "Hi, Mike" Maria leaned against the door.

"sorry, did I wake you" Mike looked in the room but she closed it slighty.

"No, am fine, couldnt sleep" she looked at him and then looked away quickly.

"are you hiding something" Mike tried opening the door but she forced it shut.

"oh, you idiot, you locked me out of my room" she frowned and turned around trying opening the door and then Cooper came over.

"Is there a problem" Cooper looked at her.

"Coo... I, what... who are you" she started breathing heavily.

"would you open the door for her Mike and take a look inside please, come on... lets walk" Cooper started heading down the Corridor and she followed "you dont have to pretend in front of him that you dont no me... and do you remember what I said" Cooper looked at her and she looked away.

"look, I didnt no you was here, how long you staying, are you here for Philip" She stopped and looked at her room again.

"I own the place, I'm the new owner of the Montecito" Cooper smiled.

"are you serious, look I didnt no you was here I swear" she started biting her lip.

"but you new Philip was going to be here" He put his hands in his pockets "I'll give you till tomorrow to leave the Montecito and I want you to stop making Mike believe Philip has something to do with your crimes"

"They are not my crimes, I didnt do anything I swear... I was framed" she looked at her room and Mike came out.

"theres nothing there, was there supposed to be... what was I looking for" Mike looked at them both.

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow Mike, you can go home" Cooper walked over to the lift and pressed the button.

"whats going on" Mike tilted his head and his eyes grew wider.

"nothing... just he believes he saw me kill, your best friend" she looked at Cooper get in the Elevator and press the button and watched the doors close.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Sam was rushing around the montecito looking for the Actor, she searched Mystique, she searched the Casino floor and then went to his room, she shuffled around abit before she knocked on the door, she waited a few minutes and was just about to leave when he answered, "Sam... is it?" He looked at her and then raised an eyebrow._

_"Hi..." She laughs nervously "umm... you no, we kind of got of on the wrong foot, so... lets try again... Hi, I'm Samantha Marquez"_

_"I'm going to be your casino host for this week... am I right?" he laughs "you no, I wouldnt mind playing blackjack"_

_"really... great, how much would you like me to get for you" Sam smiles._

_"lets say... A million" he grins and she bits her lip and walks off and giggles and smiles._

_Last night, after the dinner with John McClarren, Delinda came home about 2.00am, she was tired and went to sleep straight away, "Delinda..." Danny nudges her. "D" he rolls her and she wakes._

_"Danny... my head, I feel sick" Delinda tried sitting up._

_"Is it the baby?" he wondered and placed his hand on her stomach._

"I dont no, I dont think I can get up" Delinda lied back down.

_"shh, I'll ring in sick today, then I'll ring a doctor" Danny goes to get the phone._

_"No its fine... you go to work, and I dont need a doctor" Delinda lied back down._

_"ok, I'll come back at dinner and check up on you... you sure about the doctor" Danny smiled._

_"yes, I'm ok... I'll... I'll just get some sleep... and... I think am going to be sick" Delinda tried getting up and Danny helped her towards the kitchen sink but she was sick over the floor. "oh, I'm sorry..."_

_"you get back to bed, I'll get you a bucket and I'll clean this then I 'll get to work" Danny took her to bed._

_Maria had packed her suitcase and was just about to leave the Montecito when John walked past, "Philip" she stared into his eyes._

_"Maria... I'm called John by the way" He looked at her and grinned._

_"wheres the Actor" Maria moved closer to him._

_"The Actor, I'm a little confused" He smiled and was just about to walk of._

_"did you kill him, please dont tell me you killed him for his identity" she tried holding in that she was about to cry. "who have you framed this time" he walks of and then Mike came over._

_"hey" he put his hands in his pockets "look... just tell me the truth was it..."_

_"look, it wasnt me... I swear, you have to help me" Maria began to cry._

_"Maria, dont cry... I, its just... I cant help, its Cooper" Mike put his hand on her shoulder._

_"It was him I swear, it was that Actor" she points at John who had just sat down to play a game of blackjack with Sam stood behind him._

_"I'll be back in a minute" Mike walks over to Sam and tries pushing her over to a corner._

_"hey what you... what you doing... this better be good?" Sam folds her arms and lets him speak._

_"that Actor" Mike chews his lip._

_"yeah what about him, hurry up" Sam began to get annoyed._

_"I want you to watch him... keep an eye on him, make sure he dosent do anything weird" Mike asks her._

_"anything weird, anything... what do you mean anything weird?" she gets confused._

_"just tell me, everything he does... aswell as outside the Montecito" Mike itches his eye._

_"what... no, I have other clients... I'm not being a stalker" Sam begins to walk of and John bumps into her._

_"I'm sorry but I have to shoot of for filming" John smiles and then walks of and Sam watches him walk away._

_"follow him" Mike stares at her in the eyes._

_"what no..." Sam looks at him and he stares at her again. "I said no" and he carries on staring "Fine" she storms after him._

_"Thank you Sam" he smiles and the Piper comes over._

_"Hey" Piper smiles and then looks at Sam. "whats with her"_

_"oh nothing, that Philip Actor guy has just gone for filming and shes gone following him" He smiles._

_"Philip?" she looks confused "there is no Actor called Philip"_

_"oh I mean" he coughs "John, John McClarren thats it"_

_"where did you get Philip from and anyway he told me he is filming in the Casino today" she points "look there setting it up"_

_"what... then" he tilts his head and then chases after Sam._

_Maria saw Mike run after Sam and then was just about to go after him when Cooper came over, "Maria, I thought you had left"_

_"I am, or was just about to" Maria picked up her belongings._

_"I dont want to see you here again" Cooper looks at the door and she begins to leave._

_It was 9.13pm and Mike, Sam and Maria were at a restaurant looking at some pills they found in the back of Johns car today, they followed him to his car and he took out some pills and then went to the filming and they are wondering what they are for._

_"well... they dont have any labels on but I think if you sprinkle some of this on your food it will poison you" Maria picked up the pills and looked at them._

_"well he obvioulsy isnt poisoning himself" Sam looked at the other pills._

_"didnt Danny say that Delinda isnt coming in today because she is ill, and he thought it was the baby... well, she went out for a meal with him the other day... and he asked you right" Mike looked at Sam._

_"yeah, and Piper" Sam looked at Mike but didnt make eye contact._

_"well, what if you invited you and Piper for a meal because he wanted to poison you or, simply, to get you into bed" Mike got a toothpick and started picking his teeth._

_"yeah, but he also invited Danny" Sam looked at both of them._

_"right, well I'll tell Danny about Delinda tomorrow morning, but I'll check his criminal record again tomorrow and see if theres any more clues" Mike stands up and heads for the door._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_**Present Day**_

_I__t was 6:23am and the sun had just started to rise, Danny woke up and saw Delinda still sleeping, he tried climbing out of bed without waking her and went to turn the alarm off, "Hey, you ok?" Delinda sat up and wiped her eyes._

_Danny stopped and then sat beside her and put his hand on her head "Hey honey... how long you been up"._

_"Couldnt sleep... My heads still hurting" She started to get out of bed.  
"No, no no no no... don't try getting up... you just rest today, you want something" He gets her back into bed._

_"No, you go to work... I'll be fine, I'll ring if theres a problem" She smiles and closes her eyes and he kisses her on her head then starts to get dressed when his phone rings._

_"Hello" He answers while doing his belt on his pants._

_"Hey, you still at home?" Mike asked._

_Delinda sat up "who is it?"_

_"Mike... anyway yeah, why" Danny looked around for his tie._

_Mike searched in a name on his computer "You no that Actor we hired to film for the Montecito..."_

_"Yeah" Danny sat on the side of his bed and Delinda leaned on his shoulder._

_"I searched him in the computer and he has a massive criminal record... Rape, Burgulary, Assault... you want me to carry on?"_

_"Nah... I'll come down and sort it out and see if hes a real actor?" Danny started doing his tie.  
"Danny... I'm not bothered about that, its just... He's poisoned Delinda". Mike sat back in his chair._

"what, poisoned... how" Danny looked at Delinda.

"poisoned" Delinda stared at him wondering what there talking about.

"D... one minute, tell me how Mike" Danny started getting angry.

"that Actor, when they went out for that meal" Mike started reading more on the computer "also, he isnt a real Actor"

"right am going to kill him" Danny hangs up the phone.

"Danny what is it" Delinda was confused.

"Johns poisoned you, when you went dinner with him a few days ago, were did you go" Danny started breathing heavily.

"Just to Mr and Mrs Thomas Buffet they had at Mystique" Delinda started blinking alot looking around the room.

"if he's harmed the baby I swear" he grabs his coat and leaves.

Mike left his office and went looking for Cooper, after he found him he told him about what happened to Delinda and that the Actor was in fact Philip.

"look, I have his criminal record and some pills he used to poison Delinda... now tell me thats John" Mike handed him the papers.

"wheres Maria" Cooper asked and handed back the papers.

"at mine" Mike placed the papers on the desk.

"take me to her" Cooper asked "actually, bring her to me" Mike left the room.

Danny entered the Montecito and was looking for John and went to see Piper, "Piper, wheres John"

"umm, filming in suite 1327" Piper turned around to tell Danny and he had already headed for the elevators, he got to the suite and they where in the middle of filming a meeting between John and another actor when Danny came in and pciked him up by his top and smacked him up against the window.

"what the hell you doing" John freaked out.

"you poisoned my girlfriend" Danny threw him on the bed.

"girlfriend... you mean Delinda" John struggled.

"yeah, I mean Delinda" Danny got of him.

"I didnt poison her what you talking about" John tried getting up.

"you went Mystique with her a few days ago and placed poison on her food" Danny pushed him back down.

"I went Mystique with her yes, but I left soon because I had stomach pains but, that Maria woman" Danny stopped him.

"Maria who" Danny pushed his hand on his neck.

"Maria, Mikes friend, she arrived and Delinda was fine when I left" John pushed Dannys hand away.

"Maria, Maria" Danny puts strokes his hair backwards and forwards then goes and find Mike.

Sam arrived at the Montecito with Maria and went to see Piper, then Mike arrived , then alos Danny arrived with John, "you Maria" Danny walks up to Maria.

"yeah, she is Danny... there a problem" Mike interupts "whys Philip here" then Cooper arrives with the Police.

"I'll tell you why he's here... because he didnt poison Delinda" Cooper put his hands in his pocket.

"then who did" Mike looked at John.

"she did" Cooper looks at Maria.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_"Maria" Mike looked at her._

_"Mike, I... I didnt" Maria started to loose her words._

_"so... you figured it out" Danny asked Cooper._

_"I was in surveilance, I saw Maria do it, John... or Philip should we say, left and Maria came and sat with Delinda... the poison made Delinda forget about what happned and so she must of thought it was Philip, Maria was trying to Frame Philip all along" Cooper scanned his eyes around to Piper, Sam, Mike, Danny, Maria, Philip and the Police._

_The Police started to take Maria away, "why did you do it" Mike asked_

_"he framed me... you no he did" Maria struggled._

_"and he will be arrested, but did you need to poison Delinda, then plant the pills in his car" Cooper asked._

_"you saw him... he took out the pills remember" Maria told Mike._

_"they was pills for my stomach, I had stomach pains" Philip told her, but he was still being arrested._

_After both of them had been taken away they all went to Dannys apartment to see Delinda._

_"hey Delinda" Sam entered with Danny._

_"hey" Delinda smiled._

_"Hi Delinda, you ok" Piper entered._

_"hey, yeah am ok... I think" Delinda tried getting up._

_"Delinda" Mike entered and smiled._

_"Mike" she smiled back._

_"hey, am glad your ok" Cooper entered smiling._

_"thank you Cooper" she went and sat on the chair._

_"so, has the poison gone" Mike asked._

_"I dont no, I dont feel sick anymore" Delinda felt her head._

_"it will wear off, she obviously didnt want to harm her" Cooper put his hands in his pockets._

_"she... she didnt want to harm me" she looked around the room confused._

_"oh honey... it was Maria who poisoned you" Danny sat next to her._

_"anyway, how did you no Maria Cooper" Mike asked him._

_"look, I new it wasnt her who killed your friend... but, I new she was looking for pay back, so I'm sorry I didnt tell you" Cooper told him._

_"did she no you was at the Montecito" Mike looked at Cooper._

_"no... it just looks like, she was the one being the Actor here" Cooper smiled._

_"well... just goes to show, Never trust an Actor" Sam interupted._

_"anyway, you feeling ok to come back to the Montecito Delinda" Piper asked._

_"yeah, I havent eaten properly... I could do with a burger" Delinda smiled and got up._

_"we'll get burgers" Piper smiled and they all left._

_**THE END**_


End file.
